Quote:Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm". * President Allison Taylor: My interest right now is catching Iké Dubaku. He has killed scores of Americans today. He tried to kill my husband, and he has corrupted my government. Whatever it takes, I want that son of a bitch found. * Larry Moss: I'm looking at a report faxed to me from Metro Police. A Mrs. Carol Vossler is claiming an unidentified woman held her and her child hostage at gunpoint. She says the woman threatened to kill her son. * Renee Walker: Larry, we discussed this. We needed to get Vossler to tell us where Taylor was being held. It was the only leverage we had. * Larry Moss: Yeah, right. "Whatever's necessary." Jack Bauer's rationalization for every unethical action he takes. * Renee Walker: Well, it worked, Larry. Doesn't that count for something? * Larry Moss: Renee, Jack Bauer is about to be strung up by a Senate subcommittee and you are following his playbook. You already got the AG's office looking into that thing you pulled with Tanner's respirator. And now this. * Renee Walker: No one was actually hurt. * Larry Moss: outraged No one... Renee, Bauer killed the woman's husband! Renee, I swear to you here, I am scared of what is happening to you. You put these people through hell, and it doesn't bother you. * Renee Walker: (wiping away a tear) I didn't say that it doesn't bother me, Larry. I said that it worked. * Chloe O'Brian: Hey sweetheart, mommy has to go to work. You be good, okay? * Prescott O'Brian: Bye, Mommy! * Chloe O'Brian: Well that's inefficient. Whoever set your network up that way didn't know what they were doing. * Larry Moss: long pause I set our network up that way. * Chloe O'Brian: Oh… Okay. * Larry Moss: You worked with Bauer for a long time, didn't you? * Chloe O'Brian: Seven years, on and off. * Larry Moss:: That's impressive. That you survived the experience. * Chloe O'Brian: What are you talking about?! * Larry Moss:: Only that a lot of people didn't. Curtis Manning, Ryan Chappelle. His own wife. * Chloe O'Brian: Are you saying it's Jack's fault his wife was killed? * Larry Moss: You tell me. * Chloe O'Brian: Jack Bauer is the most trustworthy, honorable man I know. And he's my friend. Maybe you should worry less about him, and more about the mole in your office working for Dubaku. * Jack Bauer: (to Marika Donoso, about Dubaku) You know what he's doing in this country? Do you have any idea what this man is? * Marika Donoso: He's everything to me. * Jack Bauer: This isn't about you, this is about her and Dubaku. Listen, life gets ugly, innocent people get hurt—that's a reality. At least she got to make a choice to be involved, to do the right thing. Which is a lot more than I can say for Dubaku's other victims. We have one job here—that's to get Dubaku. Outside of that don't get involved. * Sean Hillinger: You're a little bitch, you know that? * Janis Gold: You're a little bitch. 709